


Lover of Mine (Introduction)

by fvckingavengers



Series: Lover of Mine [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader goes by an alias, Song fic, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, assassin reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Lover of Mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779610
Kudos: 20





	Lover of Mine (Introduction)

Lover of mine, I know you’re colorblind  
I watched the world fall from your eyes  
All my regrets  
And things you can’t forget  
Light them all up  
Kiss them goodbye

Dance around the living room  
Lose me in the sight of you  
I’ve seen the red, I’ve seen the blue  
Take all of me  
Lead to where your secrets are  
Where we’ve been a thousand times  
Swallow every single lie  
Take all of me

I’ll never give you away  
‘Cause I’ve already made that mistake  
If my name never fell off your lips again  
I know it’d be such a shame  
When I take a look at my life  
And all of my crimes  
You’re the only thing that I think I got I right  
I’ll never give you away  
'Cause I’ve already made  
Already made that mistake

Bucky thought life had run out of curveballs to throw at him. Thought he was able to suppress memories of his days with Hydra deep down inside of him until they died. He was doing fine until you showed back up, his female equivalent, leaving fires burning and mass destruction in your wake. You’re not the person he once knew.


End file.
